mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Latala, Rafal
Analiza funkcjonalna I * Jeden z najlepszych dydaktyków na naszym Wydziale, z którymi miałem do czynienia. Na ćwiczeniach były świetnie dobrane zadania, w postaci drukowanych list. Były wśród nich zarówno takie, w których główną trudnością było zrozumienie treści, jak też znacznie trudniejsze. Wyjaśnienia w trakcie ćwiczeń bardzo klarowne, z powodzeniem kompensowały niedostatki wykładu (prowadzonego przez kogo innego). Gorąco polecam. * Bardzo dobrze , że są zadania wcześniej i wykłady dokładnie jak na wykładzie . Po za tym na ćwiczeniach zadania są dobrze robione . Ale niestety piszę małymi literkami , i niezbyt wyraźnie . Ale jest bardzo uprzejmy , jeśli chodzi o pomoc . I zasady są jasno określone , i motywują . Ogólnie : dobrze . * Ten koleś to niezły musk. Prawie jak p. Oleszkiewicz. * Pisze za szybko i zbyt małymi literami. Ale oprocz tego w zasadzie same plusy: sympatyczny, bardzo cierpliwy, kartkówki i prace domowe motywują do pracy. No i nieźle tłumaczy:) * W tym roku p.Latała prowadził też wykład z Analizy Funkcjonalnej I. Nie ukrywam, że czekałem dobre kilka semestrów, aż wreszcie będzie prowadził to jakiś probabilista i się doczekałem, a już pierwszym wykładzie przedmiot stał się moim ulubionym. W mojej sześcioipółletniej karierze na MIMUWie, zarówno na informatyce, jak in matematyce, do tej pory nie zdarzyło mi się, żebym chodził na wykład z taką przyjemnością i żadnego nie opuścił (wtorek, 10 rano). Tak, wykład był szybki, ale jak ktoś nie nadążał z przepisywaniem, to powinien wrócić do podstawówki (sorry), albo zacząć korzystać z mózgu. Wszystko bowiem było maksymalnie przewidywalne, więc nie trzeba było przepisywać literka po literce. Poza tym było bardzo dużo przykładów, a trudne rzeczy były tłumaczone po kolei, od początku do końca - łatwe zresztą też, przed każdym zagadnieniem były stawiane jasne cele. Zdarzyli się dwaj zastępcy - raz p.Osękowski, a raz p.Oleszkiewicz, więc też nikt losowy. Egzamin: 30% z ćwiczeń, 70% z wykładu, czyli praktyka najlepszych, zaliczało niewiele ponad 40% punktów. Jak ktoś tego nie zaliczył, to albo się nie starał, albo powinien zmienić kierunek. * Ćwiczenia to też sama przyjemność - chodziłem na każde mimo, że byłem zapisany do innej grupy. Po prostu można się było tego nauczyć, a przed egzaminem jedynie przejrzeć zagadnienia w dwie godziny. Bardzo fajne zasady zaliczania (10 najlepszych z 16 zadań domowych, jedno kolokwium, dwie najlepsze z trzech kartkówek dawały 30% punktów na egzamin (można było podchodzić z 0%). Oprócz tego zadania bonusowe, więc te 30% punktów (w sumie z dużo większej liczby) można było raczej zdobyć bezproblemowo. Zadania (drukowane na każde zajęcia), kartkówki, kolokwia i konspekty wykładów są na stronie. Do tablicy bierze po to, żeby nauczyć. Naprawdę polecam. * Zarówno wykład jak i ćwiczenia oceniam bardzo wysoko. Nie ma co ukrywać przed nikim, że Pan Latała jest ambitny, robi na wykładzie "więcej niż mniej" i tempo pracy ma co najmniej żwawe. Mimo to cała ta działalność jest dobrze przemyślana, uporządkowana, mądrze przedstawiona i poparta sensownymi przykładami. Wykład nie stronił wprawdzie od przydługich niekiedy rozumowań, jednak Prowadzący miał moim zdaniem dobre wyczucie możliwości swoich słuchaczy. Chciałbym też skorygować wypowiedź wyżej: zaliczało 49/100 punktów. Ale mając odrobinę mniej można się było jeszcze wybronić. Jeżeli chodzi o ćwiczenia - słusznie nazywa się omawianą tu osobę jednym z najlepszych ćwiczeniowców na tym Wydziale (jako, że mogą to czytać fani p. Osękowskiego nie odważam się snuć zbyt daleko idących sądów). Idealnie dobrane zadania, system 3 kartkówek, regularne prace domowe. Wszystko to sprawiło, że był to jeden z niewielu takich przedmiotów, które mógłbym zdawać prawie że z marszu (a przecież AF prosty nie jest). Polecam zajęcia z p. Latałą, cokolwiek by prowadził (o ile tylko tematyka Was interesuje :)) * Na wykładzie za szybko i za małe litery. na ćwiczeniach - sympatycznie, wolniej. p. Latała bardzo sie starał, żeby wszytsko bylo jasne. Kolokwium, kartkówki i prace domowe - zmuszają, żeby przeglądać zeszyt systematycznie i nie są bardzo trudne, dość przyjaźnie oceniane. Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa I/II * Ja powiem tak: jeśli jesteś dobrym studentem i chcesz się nauczyć przedmiotu, to to jest znakomity wybór. Zadań jest mnóstwo, dobrze dobranych, uczących, a przy tym system rozliczania gwiazdek motywuje do pracy. Przy tym wszystko jest na wysokim poziomie, a p. Latała jest wybitnym specjalistą. Polecam. * Jako jedna z niewielu osób ma wszystkie materiały ma swojej stronie internetowej. Jego notatki do wykładów są bardzo dobre i można się naprawdę sporo nauczyć. Poza tym powiadają że to najzdolniejszy młody matematuyk u nas * To nie prawda, że rekord prędkości należy do TGV. U mnie z dumą dzierży go Pan Latała, gdy zastępował na wykładzie Pana Oleszkiewicza, dowodził tak szybko, że nie moglem zwracać uwagi na to co mówi, bo byłem zajęty desperackimi próbami przepisania tego co było 2 tablice dalej. * Miałam przyjemność sic! uczęszczać na ćwiczenia z RP do p. Latały. Ocena jak najbardziej pozytywna - p. Latała jest nie tylko bardzo sympatycznym, ale i solidnym ćwiczeniowcem. Bardzo dobrze dobrane zadania, duży udział studentów przy tablicy i zapobiegający rozleniwieniu system motywacyjny domowe do oddania, kolokwia, kartkówki - ale zawsze zapowiedziane!. Bardzo sympatyczna atmosfera. Tempo dość żywe, ale dostosowane do możliwości stopnia wyspania studentów. Mogę uspokoić, że na ćwiczeniach było dużo spokojniej niż na wyżej wspomnianym wykładzie ;). Jesli chodzi o konsultacje, p. Latała ma rzadką cechę błyskawicznego "łapania" gdzie student ma problem, co znacznie upraszcza i skraca czas tłumaczenia niejasnych kwestii. Wady? Dużo chodzi podczas zajęć, co może rozpraszać, lekka maniera w mówieniu, drobne pismo - ale to tylko drobiazgi. Ogólnie świetny dydaktyk i przemiły człowiek. Bardzo polecam. * Z kredą w ręce wygląda tak. To jest jedyna potencjalna jego wada jako dydaktyka. Potencjalna, bo w takim tempie jest w stanie przerobić każde ważniejsze zadanie, a jak ktoś się nie wyrobi z ogarnianiem, to notatki wychodzą tak klarowne, że można się z nich spokojnie nauczyć od zera. * Dobre ćwiczenia i dobry dobór zadań. Wszystko wyjaśniane zrozumiale, starał się, aby rozumiała cała grupa. * Bardzo dobry dydaktyk. Przerabia dużo zróżnicowanych zadań i bardzo dobrze je tłumaczy oraz podaje też zastosowania "w praktyce". Rzeczywiście, pisze z prędkością większą niż ja jestem w stanie czytać, ale to tylko dodaje uroku tym ćwiczeniom. To prawda, że doskonale wie, czego studenci mogą nie wiedzieć i zawsze dba o to, by jednak wiedzieli. Z całego serca polecam. Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa I* * Znakomicie prowadzone zajęcia! Wykład dość szybki i bardzo konkretny, bez wodolejstwa, dużo można było z niego wynieść (zdarzały się wprawdzie uciążliwe rachunki, ale taka specyfika przedmiotu). Na ćwiczeniach rozwiązywaliśmy zadania z przygotowanych serii zadań, z których część była "z gwiazdką" do oddawania na kartkach (a zdarzały się też z dwoma gwiazdkami ;)) , można było w ten sposób zdobyć dodatkowe punkty sumujące się z wynikiem egzaminu - przy tym często były trudne (niektórych nikomu nie udało się zrobić), ale zmuszające do myślenia, ogólnie - dobór zadań bardzo dobry. Przy tym p. Latała ma talent dydaktyczny i wszystko umie jasno wytłumaczyć. Bardzo polecam! * Mimo, że nie przepadam za RP, zajęcia bardzo mi się podobały. Wykład i ćwiczenia - uporządkowane, systematyczne, zarazem nietrywialne. Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa III * 2 fast 2 furious * Oj tak - do tego zadania na egzaminie pisemnym były... trudne. Trwał miesiąc, był domowy, co wcale bardzo nie pomagało. Procesy stochastyczne I * Ćwiczenia prowadzone szybko, ale dość zrozumiale - trzeba docenić dobre chęci i nie zrażać się tym, że czasem zdarzy się prowadzącemu zaplątać w rachunkach. Kolokwia, a właściwie kartkówki, bardzo proste i schematyczne (podobne do tych z poprzednich lat, dostępnych na stronie p. Latały), ale zmuszają do opanowania choć minimalnych podstaw materiału.